


Marked

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Marked

Clint's body had been marked.  
It had been marked since he was a child.  
His body was a crossword of scars.  
It is a map of his fathers abuse.  
His days in the circus,  
Where he was beaten up,  
For missing his mark or bulls eye.  
Later new scars from the mission had also gotten added,  
To his already vast collection.  
There is only one mark which Clint has due to his own choice.  
Its a tattoo of a phoenix chasing its own tail.  
It symbolizes rebirth.  
Clint got it after Budapest.  
Its a reminder that no matter how much you get destroyed.  
There is always a chance to come back.  
The tattoo is below his left shoulder blade.  
Its red, yellow and orange.   
Like a beacon.


End file.
